Never
by TheWriter1
Summary: IMPLIED SLASH - Cody's a bit drunk, and begins to share about the nature of his relationships.


Title: Never  
  
Fandom: UC: UnderCover/Highlander  
  
Pairing: Cody/everybody else  
  
Author: TheWriter  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: extreme speculation, insinuated rape, s&m  
Implied slash. That means homoerotic   
elements (read: gay sex ahead). Go no further if this   
squicks you. Remember, Caveat Lector - Reader Beware!  
  
Summary: Cody's a bit drunk, and begins to share about  
the nature of his relationships  
  
Spoilers: Cody has issues with communication  
  
Disclaimers: Dont own them, if I did, they would be  
far more abused, and quite a bit more interesting.   
Yes, this is part of a Highlander crossover series, thanks for  
asking.  
  
Feedback: Begging, pleading, whimpering and drooling.   
Please make me a happy woman...  
_________________________________________________  
  
It was about 13 years ago now. Now as in... about  
another three minutes. I don't think I was as drunk  
then, as I am at this moment. But certainly a few  
hours later, I certainly was.  
  
Her name was Amber. Amber Jane Franke. And her death  
was long, slow, and painful. Her murderers got out of  
prison in only a few years. They now walk the street  
freely. She is still in the ground.  
  
Her hair was brown curls. I remember them clearly,  
because they were frizzy, and when I ran my fingers  
through them, they smoothed down for a few moments.  
She was not clever, or smart. But she was beautiful,  
and we had been together since we were old enough to  
crawl. And I had proposed to her only four weeks  
previous.  
  
I swore to God, then, at her graveside, that I would  
never love another woman. Never again. And I have been  
true to my words.  
  
I went on with my life. M.I.T., F.B.I, U.C. It runs  
like a dyslexic trying to read the alphabet, but I did  
my family, and all who needed me, proud. But none of  
those people discovered how I learned to deal. They  
all thought that I hid behind my humour, the classic  
tragic clown. But no, that's just what I use to hide  
sexual frustration.   
  
And what do I have to be frustrated about you may ask,  
Sexually, as it were... well, I'm glad you asked.  
  
Love, you see, is still far beyond my reach. Sex, on  
the other hand, is plentiful.   
  
Communication, though... Let me explain.  
  
I'll start with an easy one: Alex.  
  
Beautiful, intelligent... complete alcoholic ever since  
we put Carlos away. I found her one night, alone, and  
locked out of her apartment. She was so drunk she  
couldn't stand. It was the night before the judge  
handed out the sentence to put her lover away for  
thirty years.  
  
She called me Bobby, and I didn't argue.  
  
We never talked about it.  
  
And at least once a week, she cries herself to sleep  
in my arms.  
  
Jake is a bit tougher. Literally.  
  
When he is UC, he cant always just come out of his  
shell and go home to the girl, or the guy next door.  
He's too close to those he hunts. That aggression,  
well... it has to go somewhere, and unfortunately, its  
normal highway leads to my ass.  
  
We never talk about it.  
  
And I always take the next day off, just to heal up.  
  
Frank was a bit of a surprise, and an accident.  
  
He became the floorshow in a rather interesting act in  
a club that I was dragged to by a friend of mine from  
outside of work.  
  
I learned his secrets that night, and my friends. It  
was an accident, and sometimes, those happen. But I  
can be nothing if not discreet. He comes to me now,  
instead of the club. I'm not usually the dominant  
type, but I understand his need, as well as I  
understand the others.  
  
We don't talk about it.  
  
And all I can think of is how much Frank would  
appreciate Jake, if he were caught in the right mood.  
And at least Frank wouldn't have to miss work the next  
day, as long as he let Jake in on his secrets.  
  
Monica is another story entirely.  
  
We work together, alone most of the time... far too  
much. And we both know that a sexual relationship  
would confuse, and potentially damage the work  
environment. That said, five weeks ago, I met this  
*fabulous* woman online.  
  
We never talk about it.  
  
But it certainly gets me mentally prepared, and more  
than physically prepared, to deal with the other  
three. And I am quite sure her husband isn't  
complaining either.  
  
So yes, sexual frustration is my name. Not for want of  
action, but for lack of communication, love...  
affection. If they aren't careful, I will begin to bug  
their cornflakes. Just to be closer.  
  
But I'll never talk about it.   
  
Not to anyone but her. Her tombstone never tells me  
that I'm wrong. 


End file.
